


T.M.I

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Jace decided to be a nice guy and give his friend Alec some alone time with his boyfriend Magnus since he had been away for a few days. The biggest mistake he made, however, was deciding to have a glass of orange juice before he went to bed and stretching out on the sofa when he got back to the loft later that night.





	T.M.I

Jace was staying with Magnus and Alec at the loft for the past two weeks. He had really been enjoying the cosy atmosphere rather than the more clinical one at the Institute. Magnus’ queen sized guest bed was a hell of a lot more comfortable than his old single one back in his room at the Institute. He was going to miss it when he left.   
Alec and Magnus were pretty good house mates as well, if you didn’t count all the lovey dovey stuff he occasionally had to put up with and Alec was a stickler about Jace leaving his stuff lying around. 

Magnus had been away all week at some important Clave meeting in Idris and was due back that night. Alec had been unsettled and fidgety the entire time. He was driving Jace nuts by saying things like “When will it be Friday already?” or “I’m so lonely without him” or the popular “I hate sleeping alone.” And his all time favourite, “I miss him soooo much.” Alec’s vocabulary seemed to be stuck on repeat. Jace had started to think he liked the old pre boyfriend Alec better by the time Friday did actually roll around.

Late in the afternoon, he and Alec had gotten back from a mission and Alec had gone into full blown Magnus mode. But unfortunately, Aldertree met them at the door and insisted that they give him a full report of their activities before they left.   
Alec groaned loudly as soon as he walked off.

“I can’t believe this, I really need to get home early tonight.” He grumbled while putting away his bow and quiver, his bottom lip pouting like an angry two year old.

“Yeah. You would think the man would be more sympathetic about you having a hot warlock boyfriend that’s been away all week, wouldn’t you? “ Jace said, somewhat sarcastically.

“Yeah you think he would when it was him that sent his away in the first place. If I don’t get home soon I’m gonna explode. And not the good type of explode, either.” Alec complained, Jace’s remark obviously going straight over his head.

Jace gave him a pained look.

“First of all, Ewwww! no more talk of exploding when it comes to Magnus around me and secondly,” he sighed, “how about I cut you some slack and make up some excuse for Aldertree so you and your prince charming can have some time together before I get back? I wanted to see Clary anyway. Might even take her out for dinner. Get some of our own alone time for a change.”

Alec’s face lit up and he launched himself at his parabatai, pulling him into a fierce bear hug.

“Man, thanks so much. You’re the greatest. See you later, or not see you later probably.” He said against his shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, go on get out of here before people think you’ve ditched Magnus for me.” He laughed and Alec practically ran to the door.

It was nearly 10pm by the time Jace got back to the loft. Aldertree hadn’t been too pleased about Alec not being there for their debriefing but Jace had made some lame excuse about him pulling a muscle and needing Magnus to fix it. From the look on his face though, he knew he hadn’t really believed him but had let it slide anyway. After he left, Jace had gone to find Clary and after they had gone out for a nice dinner together and a walk through the city, he realised that the busy week had caught up with him and he couldn’t stop from yawning. He took Clary back to the Institute and a few long kisses good night, he finally headed to the loft.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and then tentatively stuck his head in the door to make sure the coast was clear. He was somewhat relieved to find the place dark and silent. Alec and Magnus had obviously retired to their bedroom and from the lack of any noise, had probably worn each other out and were now sleeping.   
Jace took off his boots and left them by the door and after closing it as quietly as he could, padded his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of orange juice. He took the bottle into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa, deciding to drink it there before heading to bed. The sofa was really comfortable and Jace found himself stretching out on it, full length, relaxing into its cushioned surface, enjoying the peace and quiet after the long week.

He must of dozed off because all of a sudden something startled him awake. He heard voices and realised it was Magnus and Alec.

“We’re gonna do it in here?”

“Yes Alexander, the things I need are in here and the light is better.”

“well just hurry up will you, I’m in pain here.”

“Oh you’re such a baby. Come over here then I can’t do it if you’re across the room.”

Jace clamped a hand over his mouth, to stifle a laugh. He didn’t want to move or he would give away his position. The light came on in the kitchen. Then he heard Alec give a yell.

“Oh for Pete’s sake Alexander, I’ve hardly touched you and you’re carrying on.”

“But it’s gonna hurt.”

“I don’t believe you. I’ve seen you in a lot worse states and in more pain than something like this would cause and not complain so much. So much fuss over such a little thing.”

“Its not little to me, it feels like its six feet long and two feet wide.”

Jace almost chocked.

“I think you are exaggerating just a little, my love. Now hold still and let me do it.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Alec gave another yelp.

“do you have to dig it around like that?”

“I have to find the right spot don’t I? You flinching every time I almost get there doesn’t help.”

Jace heard Alec take in a deep breath.

“There, I think I’ve found it, finally. Boy, it is buried deep isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever had one that hard before.”

“Right, now hold still so I can pull it out.” 

Yet another yell.

“Arghhhh! That really hurt, it’s going to have to stay there.”

“Don’t be silly Alexander, you can’t do your job with that sticking in you. Here, I’ll put some of this on it and it should slide out easily after that”

“Why didn’t you use that earlier?”

“It would of made things too messy and I wouldn’t of been able to find the right spot. Ok, are you ready? This shouldn’t hurt now.”

Jace had pressed himself so hard into the sofa, he felt like he was inside it almost. Why in the name of the angel hadn’t he just gone to bed?   
He cringed further, screwing his eyes shut as he heard both Alec and Magnus give loud relieved sounding sighs. Dear God, please let this be the end?

“See? I told you that with wouldn’t hurt. Feeling better now, my love?”

“Yeah, thanks, Babe. But have a look at it, I told you it was big”

“humph! Well, what do you know, I think you’re right. It was bigger than I thought. No wonder you were in pain. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Jace heard a few soft kisses being exchanged and then the light went out and he ventured a squinting glance at the couple as they headed back towards their room, arms wrapped around each other’s waists.   
Jace waited until they closed the door before he high tailed it to the guest room and threw himself into bed. Now wide awake and afraid his mind was scared for life, it took him a long while to finally fall back to sleep.

Luckily, the next day being Saturday, he was able to sleep longer, not coming out till around ten. His broken night’s sleep had made him feel sluggish, however, a fact not lost on Magnus and Alec, who were both sitting at the table making gooey eyes at each other over their coffee mugs.  
Magnus looked up as Jace grabbed a cup and poured himself a coffee.

“Well, aren’t we a little ray of sunshine this morning? What’s wrong, couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

Jace gave him a sour look while falling into a chair at the table with them.

“Yeah, you could say it was because of a nightmare.”

“Oh? That’s not good. It’s not like you to have nightmares. Was it over something we did last week? I didn’t think there was anything we haven’t dealt with before.” Alec said.

“No, this had nothing to do with our missions.”

“Did you have that dream where you thought all your hair was falling out again?” 

Jace gave Alec a frown.

“No, it wasn’t that. It was something I overheard.”

Magnus and Alec gave each other questioning looks before looking over at him.

“Raj wasn’t trying to get a three way happening with Izzy and Lydia again was he?”

“What? No! And when has he ever tried that before?”

“Just a thought, and you can put your hackles down, Alexander, Izzy has more self- respect than that.”

“Good thing one of the Lightwoods does at least” Jace half mumbled. Alec frowned at him.

“Now what are you going on about?”

“Bro, next time you and Magnus want to play doctor, please keep it in the bedroom and not the kitchen, I think I’ll be eating take out from now on in.”

Magnus and Alec looked at each other with a questioning expression. Then back at Jace.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Alec informed him.

“Really? Last night? In the kitchen? Ooooh, Magnus stop its too big, get it out, sound familiar?” Jace’s voice went high pitched for the last few words of the sentence.

Magnus gave a snort of laughter and looked over to a very red faced Alec who clearly still had no idea what his parabatai was going on about.

“Alexander, perhaps you’d like to show young Mr Wayland what I pulled out of you last night and where I pulled it from?”

Jace went white as a sheet and flew up from the table backing away quickly.  
His hands were over his ears and his eyes shut tight.

“Arghhh! God, Magnus! Enough! Last night was enough to make me want to take a scrubbing brush to my brain, I don’t need to hear any more let alone see anything. I mean I love you guys, but there is a limit, ya know?”

Alec had finally worked out what Jace had been talking about, with some further silent prompting from Magnus, and he gave him a huge grin.

“Uh ah no way Alec. I know we’ve shared a lot over the years, but this is too much.” Alec gave an impatient huff of breath and frowned.

“Jace, stop being stupid and just open your eyes, please?”

Jace slowly started peeling his eyes open, wincing the whole time. When he had them fully open finally, he was surprised to see Alec standing before him. He was holding a wooden carving of the angelic rune.

“Wha……..” he frowned.

“Magnus brought me this back from Idris yesterday and last night when he gave it to me, I got a splinter in my finger from it. See?” He held out a finger and showed jace the small red mark on it. “That’s what we were doing in the kitchen last night.”

Jace gave him and Magnus a sheepish grin, feeling completely ridiculous. Magnus picked up his coffee and walked over to join them, handing Jace the mug.

“Here, I think you could do with this.” He said, giving him a smirk.

“Ha ha, sorry guys, I should of known that you would have been more discreet than that. It’s funny now I think about it. Ha ha, 6 foot long, like that’s even possible.” He laughed, talking a mouth full of coffee. Alec and Magnus were chuckling and as Alec walked off to take the cups to the kitchen Magnus leaned closer into to Jace.

“it’s more like eight and a half inches, but who’s counting, right” he whispered and walked off to the sound of Jace spitting coffee everywhere.


End file.
